Streets Of Heaven
by Luna23
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy's life is turned upside down with a loss. It's my first song fic, so be kind... R&R please. Updated and fixed of errors
1. Streets of Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children are mine… the song is by Sherrie Austin and called "Streets of Heaven." The song is marked in Enjoy!

Authors Note: This was a story redone, and added a chapter…. I felt it needed something more, so RR and let me know what you think!

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night_.

"My little girl…" Kimberly said aloud as she sat in the chair right next to her hospital bed. It wasn't the first time she has been in the hospital… and she feared that it could be the last. She looks down at her watch, seeing how late it is. Her daughter was sleeping comfortably, but she knows that it would not last. The pain comes and goes. She has been sick for so long… too long. Hot tears start to sting her eyes and she take in a deep breath. Her strength is what kept her sane… her strength was what let daughter know that everything will be ok. Many nights she has spent, sleepless nights with this little girl, and every night kept on getting shorter. She sat at her bedside and strokes her brown hair as she slept. As she did that, a hand fell upon her shoulder…

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
_

"Kimberly." Her husband says quietly, but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in the bed. "Kim… you have to try and get some sleep. Let me stay with her for the night."

The words flow over her like a cold wind and she thinks, "Did he just say that?! Did he just tell me that I should leave my baby? "What?" She managed to say out loud to him.

"You need to get some rest."

"How can I possibly rest when she is lying here?" She asks him, yelling at him as quietly as possible. "How can you say that to me? I can't leave her! I can't!" She was trying desperately not to cry, because once she starts she doesn't think she could stop.

"I'm not saying leave her… I'm saying just get some rest…"

"No. That's out of the question." She says a bit too loud because their daughter's eyes opened. She looks down at the brown eyes the two shared and immediately put on a fake smile… it just seems so natural to do now.

"Mommy…"

"Shh…" Kimberly says, brushing the bangs out of her face. "It's late."

"Where's daddy." She asks her voice barely audible. She hadn't even realized that he had walked across the room.

"I'm here Princess." Tommy says, coming up behind me.

"Can we go home?"

"Not yet honey." Kimberly tells her, watching her start to tear up. "What is it?" I ask her, "Alexis, what's wrong?"

"I want to go home mom. I don't want to stay here anymore." She says as the tears start to fall. "Am I going to die?"

"Oh Lexi." She takes her into her arms and try my best to comfort her. She couldnt tell her if she is going home or not because no one knew for sure… "We are going to get you a new heart." Kimberly says, trying to comfort both Alexis and herself.

_She's much too young to be on her own;  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?  
Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.  
_

She holds her daughter until she falls asleep, then covers her up and sit back, watching her. She could feel her heart breaking, and the tears threaten to fall even more. "She's only seven Tommy." She tells her husband, shoulders slumping and a tear escapes. Tommy takes the seat next to her, wraping his arms tightly around her, pulling her in close. "She's a baby Tommy…"

"She'll be ok." He says, looking at our daughter. "She has to be."

"What if they don't find a heart in time?"

"Kimberly, don't think that way. Don't give up."

"My god I can't lose her." She says, starting to cry against his chest. She just doesn't know what else to do.

_  
Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own;  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?  
_

"Why is this happening to us?" Why our daughter?"

"I don't know."

"Tommy, look at her. She is so young. She can't die!" She knows that she sounds like a broken record, but she just can't help it. "I don't know what I am going to do with out her. I want her to get a new heart so bad, but I feel so horrible waiting for some child to die so my child can live."

"Don't think of it that way Kimberly…" He says, wiping his eyes.

"She's been sick for so long…" her voice trailing off.

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too  
_

"I don't want her to suffer anymore. I don't want her to be sick."

"I know Kim… I don't either."

Alexis wakes up again, one more time and looks at them and says, "It hurts…"

Tommy gets up and goes to get a nurse to give her some pain medicine to keep her comfortable.

"We'll get you something honey." Kim says, kissing her forehead.

As she administers the medication she looks down at the child and says, "Viral cardiomyopathy is one of the most painful for the children." And with that, she walks out, leaving them with their daughter.

"I love you Alexis…" .

"I love you mommy." She says.

"You have made daddy and I very happy." She tell her bravely. She is scared that if she doesn't tell her now she won't get a chance too later.

"I love you too Lexi." Tommy says to her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you daddy." She says, closing her eyes.

Kimberly just sat there silently and prayed…

_  
And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'.  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.  
_

"Please lord… don't take my little girl. She is just a baby. I don't know what I am going to do if she dies. I know that I don't have any control over this, but please… I don't know what else to do." Kimberly says in my mind… clinging to her husband, watching my daughter through a mask of tears. "I don't know what else to do. Please, find her a heart so she can live. My daughter doesn't deserve this… Please, please, please, spare my daughters life. She is perfect… she deserves to live a full life… her brother and sister needs her just as much as her father and I do… don't take my baby. Please God, don't take my angel." She continues to stare at her daughter, seeing how much pain she was in and says, "Please, make her pain and suffering stop. Please, just make her pain go away." She says aloud as she buries her face against her husband's chest and cry. He holds her, rubbing her back, grief in his eyes, watching their daughter's heart monitor beat in the darkness. "I can't live without her Tommy… but I can't let her suffer. I want it to stop… I want it to be over…"

"So do I Kimberly…" He says, kissing the top of her head.

"God… Please help her." She was beginning to lose complete control of all her emotions.

Suddenly, the beeping stops… Both parents looked at her, and both immediately knew that their daughter was gone. God has answered Kim's prayers. She looked at her daughter as Doctors and Nurses rush in, working on her for a few minutes, before they said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver… I am very sorry…" Kim watched the doctor's mouth move and finish his sentence, but she couldn't hear him. All she could do was look at my daughter. The virus had taken her life… her pain was over… and their pain had just begun.

_  
The streets of Heaven_

It was October 14th, 2015, Kimberly was getting ready in their room for Alexis's funeral.

"Kimberly, are you ready honey?" Tommy called to her.

"Can you be ready for this?" She asks, zipping up her black dress, and headed down stairs and into the family room where their two younger children are sitting, watching Saturday Morning cartoons. "Michael, Hailey, get your shoes on kids, it's time to go." Kim tells them, her voice cracking. She looks at the two kids and saw how sad they are and was almost reduced to tears. Michael's five, and Hailey's going to be three in a month… she doesn't understand why Alexis can not come back, and she won't remember her when she gets older. Michael knows how sick she had been over the past years, and understands that she's in Heaven right now, but doesn't understand why his sister was taken from us.

"Mommy…" Michael says coming up to me.

"Yes honey?" She asks, looking at him.

"I miss Lexi." He says, looking at the ground.

Kim kneels down next to him and says, "I do too Mike, and it's ok to miss her."

"I miss her a lot." He says, starting to cry. She picks him up, and hug him, trying not to cry herself. She has always been strong she reminds herself, she was the Pink Ranger for god's sake… but she was my daughter. She holds him until he calms down, and then puts him back on the ground. "I'll be right back." She tells him and walks upstairs to tell Tommy to hurry up. "We better go Tommy."

He nods, and we head over to the Church and then the Cemetery. Yesterday was her viewing. It was open casket, but Kimberly couldn't stay around her. It was too painful looking at her drawn up like a doll, looking like she had fallen asleep in her old No matter how hard it was, their friends helped them through this. Jason came back from Pennsylvania when he heard the news, Billy came back from England with Trini, and the rest were around. The others saw her at her best and worst. Everyone was heartbroken, but mine was shattered. Everyone said how sorry they were, and left, except for our close friends and family. They came back to our house for some lunch. We can't eat. Hailey and Michael are sitting with Kimberly's parents. Finally, everyone leaves and they got the kids to bed. Kim walks into her daughter's old room and sat down on the bed. She immediately started crying. She felt her world crashing around her… She felt that there was nothing that could possibly help keep the walls up, until her husband comes into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No…" She said, crying. "You aren't suppose to burry your child Tommy! You aren't! You are suppose to die before your kids! It shouldn't have happened this way." I say, punching the bed. "She was only seven! Seven years old and sick for two of those years… my god Tommy why us?"

"I don't know." He says, beginning to cry with his wife. "But she's in a better place now. Kimberly, she will never be sick again, and that is what we wanted."

"I miss her Tommy. My god I miss her so much."

_And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'_

_So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven._

"It's never going to get any better is it?" She asks Tommy.

"No, it will… It has to."

"The pain is never going to go away."

"Not fully."

"Hailey isn't going to remember her."

"We'll make sure that she does…" Tommy says, wiping away her tears. "Let's go try and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." She says standing up and heading out of her bedroom to the living room downstairs. She looks over the pictures that they took over the years of their daughter, and start crying again. Tommy followed her down and stood staring at the baby picture of their child. "She's in a better place…" Kimberly says, trying to help herself feel better.

"Yes, she is." He replies, gently kissing the side of her head.

_The Streets of Heaven_

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's another tearjerker, but it came to me and I had to put it down! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I am aware that it is quite a lengthy song fic, but with this content it has to be.

Thanks!

LUNA


	2. Life GOes On

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children are mine… the song is by Sherrie Austin and called "Streets of Heaven." The song is marked in Enjoy!

Authors Note: This was a story redone, and added a chapter…. I felt it needed something more, so RR and let me know what you think!

It's been a year since Alexis's funeral, and Kimberly still hasn't gotten over her daughter's death. She he has learned how to completely shut out her emotions in front of most people, however, with doing that, Kimberly was never the same. There were days where she was in such a deep depression that she could not get out of bed, and other days, she would not talk to anyone on the phone. This was not the Kimberly everyone came to love, and no one knew how to get her back. There wasn't a day that went by where she was not at the cemetery, sitting by her daughters' grave, staring at the headstone, sometimes for twenty minutes, sometimes for three hours. Michael was in Kindergarten, and Hailey was in Pre-school, Tommy was able to be there for them in the morning and when they came home from school if needed. Kimberly sometimes couldn't do it.

"Dad." Michael says, frowning.

"Mike."

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know pal. Did you look upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she went to the cemetery."

"Again?"

"You know she goes almost every day." Tommy says, feeling bad for his children, but also for his wife. He didn't know how to help her, because he couldn't be helped. Even though he was there for his kids, he still felt empty inside, and he knew that Kim can't find herself enough to fix her whole. He knew that he had to talk to her again, and see what he could possibly do to help her. That night, he got the kids in bed and went downstairs to wait for his wife. He didn't understand what brought this week on, because she has been doing alright the past month or two. He knew he had to talk to her. She came in at nine, and saw her husband sitting in the living room.

"Hi." He says to her.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Fine." She says, "I'm going to bed."

"Hold up a minute Kimberly."

"Tommy, I'm exhausted."

"Come sit with me, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"It could, if you could guarantee that you would actually be home tomorrow." He says, bluntly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you are never home anymore Kimberly."

"I am too home! This was the first day I haven't been home in a month to put the kids to bed."

"Where were you?"

"What does it matter?"

"It does… where were you?"

"At the cemetery." She says, watching his facial expressions. He gave her none to work with.

"Kim…" He starts.

"What?"

"We have two kids…"

"I know that."

"Honey, I miss Alexis too, I do… and there is not a day that goes by where I don't think about her, but honey, it's not healthy you spending all of your time at the cemetery, you aren't doing our kids any good."

"They are fine."

"Kimberly, they see you maybe eight hours a day if they are lucky. It's been a year honey, you have to start turning your life around. You have to start to get…" He stops himself before he goes to far.

"Get what? Get over it? Get over my seven year old's death? Get over the fact that I was a doctor and couldn't help her at all? Get over that I wish it was me rather then my daughter? Forget that I even had a daughter before Michael and that they had a sister? Do you know what happened yesterday? No because I was here… not you."

"I didn't say anything about forgetting…"

"You sure as hell have, haven't you? You forgot about her. Well I can't forget about her Tommy."

"I haven't forgotten about her. I'm just saying, you have to move on…"

"Your right." She says grabbing her jacket, "I'm moving on." And with that she slams the door.

He runs outside, and takes her arm, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"OUT!" She screams, trying to break away from his firm grip.

"You've changed Kimberly. You aren't the person I married, and you aren't the person I loved."

"LET ME GO!" She screams, almost crying.

"Fine." He says, letting her go. She quickly gets to her car and drives down the street. He didn't know where she was going, but he felt confident that she would come back. When he went inside, Hailey was standing at the foot of the stairs looking like she was ready to cry. "What are you doing up honey?" He asks, picking her up.

"Where's mommy?"

"She went for a drive, but she'll be back." Tommy hated seeing his daughter so confused. She was only four, well, just about and didn't understand why her mommy keeps leaving, and doesn't smile anymore, "Why are you awake?"

"Mommy yelling." She says, leaning her head against her dad's neck.

"I'm sorry she woke you up." He says, sitting down on the couch. He looked at a picture of his three kids, which was sitting on the coffee table and smiled sadly at it.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Who 'dat?" She asks, pointing to Alexis.

"That's Alexis." He says, looking down at her. "You remember Alexis honey."

"No." She says. "I do not Daddy."

"She was your sister." Tommy says. He knew that one day she would forget her sister, but he didn't think that would be after a year.

"My sister?"

"Yes, she is your older sister."

"Michael…"

"Is your brother, Alexis is… was your sister."

"Where she?"

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own;  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven? _

"She's in heaven honey. She died."

"Why?"

"She had a virus in her heart." He says, taping her chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know… when she turned four and a half she got sick, and we couldn't make her better."

"Go to Doctors?"

He picks up the picture and holds it for Hailey to see, "Look, you were only two and a half when she died, see how little you were here?"

"Yes."

"She got really sick, and then she went up to heaven."

"Oh." She says, not really understanding, but agreeing with him, "Mommy?"

"She'll be home. She is just really sad about Alexis still."

"Oh."

Tommy felt himself beginning to tear up and quickly putting his tears aside, "Come on kiddo, let's go get you into bed. It's late."

"I not tired."

"Well, I'm tired, and I think that you will fall asleep very quickly." He smiles, climbing the stairs, walking past Alexis's closed door into the room next to his, and dropped the almost four year old in her bed. He went back downstairs, wondering where Kimberly was.

Kimberly drove around for a while, tears streaming from her eyes. She ended up at the one person she trusted more then anyone in the world, besides Tommy. She was glad that he moved back. She saw the lights in the house on and went up to the door, trying to get some composer incase one of the kids came to the door. She wiped her eyes, and saw a little silhouette come to the door.

"Aunt Kimberly." The child smiles, hugging her leg.

"Hi Tara." She says, putting on a fake smile for the almost eight year old, hugging her. "Where's your dad?"

"In the study. I'll get him, come on in!" She say, as she walks into the foyer, watching her niece run off to get her father. "DADDY!" She heard her call, and she crosses her arms around her, as if hugging herself. Tara and Alexis were almost the same age, and it pained Kim to see her sometimes, no matter how much she loved her. Emily comes into the foyer and smiles when she sees Kim, "Hi Kim."

"Hi Em."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright." She lies, "You?"

"I'm doing ok too." She says, "TARA! Come on honey, bed time! I didn't know you were coming over Kim."

"I didn't either. I just have to talk to Jason for a second." She says.

"Oh, is Tara getting him?"

"Yes." She says.

"TARA!"

"I'm coming!" She says running back in, hugging her Aunt "Night Aunt Kimberly."

"Good night honey." She says, kissing her head.

"Upstairs miss." Emily says, "I'll be back down. Move it Princess."

Kimberly was glad to be left downstairs alone again. She didn't have to fake a smile, then she saw her best friend emerging into the living room, "Hey." He smiles, which quickly fades as he sees her, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She lies. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to come over and visit… and…"

Jason slowly comes over to his friend, "Kim…" He say, as her smile begins to fall. He hugs her tightly, like he has so many other nights. He rests his chin on the top of hers, just as Emily comes downstairs, she took one look at her husband and his friend and Jason looked at her, with a bit of fear in his eyes. He was just telling her last week that Kim was doing a lot better, and now, she was in the living room crying against him. Emily quietly walks back upstairs, leaving the two alone. "Come into the study with me." He says, keeping a tight grip around her.

"I'm sorry." She says, wiping her eyes, "I didn't expect to… I mean…"

"It's ok." He says, closing the study door, and takes a seat on the couch next to her, "What's going on Kimberly?" He asks, watching her turn her head away from him.

"I…" She tries to keep her composer, "Why can't I forget like Tommy. Why can't I not even think about her anymore?"

"Kim, Tommy doesn't forget about her… he does think about her… he just has to move on. You know Tommy." He says, as she starts to cry again. He pulls her close to him, "What happened Kimberly? You were doing pretty well the past few months."

"A few days ago, Hailey was sitting with me watching TV, and she looked at the picture on the coffee table, and she…" She says, trying to keep composer, but failing, "God Jason, she asked me who…" She starts crying, and Jason hugs her, "She asked me who Alexis was." Jason knew that was the one thing that she feared, her kids not remembering her oldest. He didn't say anything, just let her cry, and try and figure out words between her tears, "I knew it would happen Jason, but she only died a year ago, and Hailey doesn't remember her, and Tommy doesn't go to the cemetery anymore, he doesn't talk about her anymore, Michael looks at the picture like he knows that's his sister but can't remember a damn thing about her. I can't… I can't do this Jason!" She says, holding on to him. "Then… Tommy and I got into a huge fight, I walked out, and drove around, and came here, and I just can't do it Jase, I just can't… I don't know what more to do. My kids miss me, I can't bring myself to not go to the cemetery anymore." He continued to ramble, and Jason just sits there. "I don't know what more to do! I don't know what more I can dot.. I miss her so much… I miss her sooo much."

He listened to her cry for a few minutes, and decides to talk, "I know you miss her, and you know that I always tell you I want too, but I can't tell you I know just what you feel. She was my goddaughter Kim. And you knew that Hailey wouldn't remember her…"

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

"You just have to remind her who Alexis was. Show movies, show pictures. Hailey ill know that she had an older sister who loved her and it will help Michael keep her in his mind."

"There are some days, I want to forget that I have a daughter." She says, "I don't want the pain of her, but I'd lose all those good memories. What happens if Hailey gets sick? She is almost the same age of Alexis when she got sick… what happens if she gets it Jason? They say that it runs in the families… I can't lose another one."

"She'll be fine Kimberly."

"You can't guarantee it."

"No, I can't."

"I was a power ranger for Christ sake; I should be able to deal with death! We did every day of our lives, facing death right in the face… why can't I be strong with the death of Alexis?"

"She was your child Kim, and you have every right to be upset about this."

"Everyone tells me how much I have changed, and how I am not at all what I use to be…"

"Kim, you have changed, I'm not going to lie to you, but you know you have. We expect you too be different for a while…"

"I hate being this way Jason! I hate it…" She cries, "I'm so out of control with my life. I have never been so out of control before. I don't know what I can do to… to get my life back."

"It will take time…"

"I know, but my kids don't know me anymore. Tommy was talking about having another kid a few weeks ago, and I can't do it yet. I don't want to replace her."

"You wouldn't be replacing her, because you love her. Kim, you will never forget about Alexis, just like none of us would. You saw how sick she was… " He says, standing up, grabbing a mass card, "This was her card… this was the prayer you picked out for her, read it." He says, handing her the poem "God's Garden" "She couldn't get better here Kim, you know that… and I don't want to get all spiritual on you because I think you've been preached out… but everything happens for a reason."

"I know, but… I can't get over her. I missed one day at the Cemetery and I felt awful. I'm on edge all the time, I yell at my husband, ignore my two kids…"

"They need you too Kimberly. They need their mom."

"I know… but I look at them and see Lexi..."

"That's ok Kimberly… we aren't asking you to forget about her, we just want you back. You will be ok, but you have to want to be ok. We want the old Kimberly back."

"I don't remember who she is."

Jason kisses her cheek, "You will, and until then, I will always be here for you."

"I don't know what I would do without you." She says, hugging him. She looks at the clock, it was one am, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up so late, I know you have work tomorrow and…"

"Work comes second to family." He smiles. "There are going to be days like this, but it will get better. One day, everything will be normal again, but until then, it's a roller coaster ride."

"What if I forget her?"

"I don't think you can…"

"I'm so scared that I will… and that Tommy is."

"You'll be ok. I promise you. Just take one day at a time."

"Thanks." She says, as they stand up, "I better get home… Tommy probably thinks I left for good…"

"Somehow I doubt that, but I do think that he'll be awake till you come in…" He says, hugging her tight, "I love you Kim."

"I love you too, thanks Jase."

"Call me tomorrow… well, later on today."

"Ok." She says, as he walks her to the car. She gets in and drives back home. Jason watches her to the end of the block and goes upstairs to bed. Emily woke up,

"Everything ok?"

"I don't think everything will ever be ok, but it seems a bit better."

"She was doing so well the other week…"

"Hailey asked who Alexis was in the picture."

"She doesn't remember her?"

"No… and Tommy got on her case and a few other things." He says, sighing.

"I hope she gets back to normal."

"So do I… but until then, we just have to be there for her." He tells her, wrapping his arms around her, "No one should have to burry their child, and I hope to god we never feel the pain those two have gone through. We are only 32, we shouldn't have to worry about death."

"I agree." She says.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Kimberly gets home, and sees the light on downstairs. She walks inside and hangs her coat up. She sighs heavily and sees Tommy sitting on the couch looking at a photo album that neither of them have looked at since her death. Kimberly looks over his shoulder and sees a picture of the first day they took Alexis home, "Do you remember this day Kimberly?" He asks, startling her. She had been quiet coming in and didn't think he heard her.

"Yes." She says, looking down.

"She was so small. We had no idea what the hell we were going to do with her." He smiles, moving over, giving her room to slide down next to him. "I was scared to death I'd drop her." He smiles.

"I remember." She says, looking at how tired she was, "That little girl gave me a horrible hair year." She smiles. They flip through a few pages, "I forgot about that picture." She says, pointing to one of her sleeping on Kim's chest, after her first birthday party.

"You two looked identical, that's for sure. She was a little Kim."

"I miss her so much."

"I miss her too." He sighs, closing the album, "I haven't forgotten about her Kimberly, I just can't keep dwelling on her death. I'll drive myself crazy. The two we still have need us. They are still our kids."

"I know… it's just so hard. Hailey asked me who Alexis was, and I just lost it again, right when I thought I finally had my life back, it fell apart again. I don't want my kids not to have a mother, and go through life like they can't ever amount to how much I loved Alexis, but I don't know how to move on…"

"It's hard, but you will. Kimberly, she's gone, and we have two great kids still. She was in a lot of pain, we both saw it."

"I just wish…"

"So do I." He stops her.

"I don't want to forget her Tommy."

"You won't."

"I don't want to have another kid because I want three… I feel like I'll replace her."

"You wouldn't. That child would be our fourth, and a totally different person then Lexi was. I'm not going to push you about having another kid… if we have one, we have one. We always wanted a big family…"

"I know." She sighs, looking at a picture of the three kids, "I'm scared that Hailey will have the virus. I can't go through another child who has cardiomyopathy."

"She will be ok, and so will you, me, Michael and any other child we decide to bring into this world. You will be ok Kimberly…. We all will."

"Let's go to bed." She says, standing up, "It's almost three, Hailey will be up in four hours."

"That sounds good." He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Where were you tonight?"

"Jason's."

"Ah." He smiles, kissing the side of her head.

That night was a turning point in Kimberly's life. She had her ups and downs still, but the downs became few. She was the mom and the girl she was before her daughter passed on. Every day was better then the last. They talked about Alexis to her siblings, and when they had another child, they told her all about her sister she never met. Kimberly and Tommy raised the three kids, Michael, Hailey and Samantha, and none of them contracted cardiomyopathy. Kimberly never forgot about Alexis, and there was always an empty whole in her heart, along with their friends and family, but like everyone told her, it got better. They lived a long fulfilling life, and watched the kids raise their grandchildren. Everyone knew about their sister Alexis, or their Aunt Alexis, and no one ever did forget about her. Kimberly was fine and her daughter was not forgotten.

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's another tearjerker, but it came to me and I had to put it down! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I am aware that it is quite a lengthy song fic, but with this content it has to be.

Thanks!

LUNA


End file.
